Fantastická zvířata
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Sirius píše referát na knihu. Víceméně.


**Originál****: **Fantastic Beasts: A two-parchment essay for Care of Magical Creatures by SB

**Odkaz: **fictionalley**(.)**org/authors/mary_borsellino/FBATPEFCOMCBS01a**(**.**)**html (Závorky kol teček vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Mary Borsellino

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**PP:** Nečetla jsem Fantastická zvířata, takže jsem kreativní a některé názvy si vymýšlím. Kdo mě chce a dokáže opravit, je vítán. :)

* * *

><p><strong>FANTASTICKÁ ZVÍŘATA<strong>

.

"**Fantastická zvířata ****a kde je najít: recenze.**** (Alternativní název: Mlok Scamander je kus vola a dokonce i já umím psát míň zaujatě než on, takže je dost směšné, když se po nás chce, abychom předstírali, že je pro nás nějaká autorita.)**"

_referát na dva pergameny do Péče o kouzelné tvory _

_Sirius Black, čtvrtý ročník, Nebelvír_

_Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít_ je dost dobrá učebnice, protože není těžká a zároveň je dost velká, aby se s ní daly pohodlně zabíjet mouchy, když je venku vlhko a kouzelné síťky v oknech nefungují. Sestřenka Andromeda říkala, že když nevím, co bych o někom řekl slušného, mám radši mlčet, nebo se mi to jednou nevyplatí. Takže se nehodlám ani zmiňovat o žádné ze stupidit, které číhají na každého čtenáře, který má tu smůlu, že vůbec _otevřel_ tuhle neskutečně stupidní knížku.

Hned na úvod upozorňuju, že se tam prakticky nic nepíše. I když počítáme všechny druhy draků za samostatná 'zvířata', pořád je to jen osmdesát čtyři tvorů. Tomu rozhodně nemůžeme říkat vyčerpávající seznam. Důvodem bude patrně fakt, že místo takzvaných 'fantastických zvířat' se Scamander musí soustředit hlavně na různé úvody, které omílá pořád dokola.

Jako první nás čeká nepostradatelný masturbační článek 'o autorovi'. Snad _můžu_ napsat 'masturbační', ne? Totiž, nepoužil jsem přece žádný z těch výrazů, které se považují za neslušné. A že bych mohl. Například 'zatraceně onanistický' nebo 'odhalující autora jako špinavého samohonce', nebo 'znějící, jako by si nechal odstranit dvě žebra, aby si mohl líp procvičovat svůj hadí jazyk' ani žádnou jinou z těch ohavně vulgárních frází, které nemají v domácím úkolu, zejména úkolu psaném za trest, co dělat. Ale 'masturbační' je podle mě v pořádku, ne, profesore? Nevidím důvod, proč by nebylo.

Ale zpátky k článku 'o autorovi'. Scamander prohlašuje, že "založení Vlkodlačího registru v roce 1947 je téměř výhradně jeho zásluhou". Když uvážíme, že jenom málo bodů klasifikace kouzelných stvoření je spornějších, než právě otázka práv vlkodlaků, myslím, že je dost vtipné, když chlápek, který je osobně zodpovědný za to, že se společnost chová k některým lidem jako by byli bezprávná špína, teď může psát knížky, ze kterých se mladí kouzelníci a čarodějky mají učit o poznávání nebezpečných tvorů. Vážně, profesore, to není zrovna uklidňující, nemám pravdu? Asi jako by nějaký magor strávil spoustu času sepisováním všech zrzavých lidí, co žijou na světě, a pak by napsal knížku, kde... to přirovnání je trochu mimo mísu a momentálně jsem zapomněl, co přesně jsem chtěl říct, ale každopádně – je tohle opravdu literatura, která by se nám měla vnucovat jako povinná? Mám sto chutí jít si postěžovat řediteli, akorát se mi zdá, že Brumbál s tím Scamanderem dost kamarádí. Nechápu proč, protože mně se zdá jako naprostý idiot. Samozřejmě Scamander. Brumbál je v pohodě, hlavně jestli odvolá naprosto nezasloužené tří týdny po škole. Zmijozelská společenská místnost beztak smrděla po hnoji a mokré gumě už předtím, než jsem tam omylem zapomněl ten balíček. Tedy ne, že by Brumbál někdy dřív zrušil školní trest, ale slyšel jsem něco v tom smyslu, že všechno musí být jednou poprvé.

Po úvodu 'o autorovi', se dostáváme k úvodu 'co je zvíře?', případně 'bytost'. Scamander říká, že bytost je "stvoření, kterému náleží všechna práva, je chráněno zákonem a smí se podílet na řízení kouzelného světa". Dále připomíná klasifikaci z roku 1811, která za bytost počítá "každé stvoření, které má dostatek inteligence, aby porozumělo zákonům kouzelnické společnosti a mohlo nést odpovědnost na jejím utváření".

Ale když Scamander začne vysvětlovat v čem se kategorie 'bytost' a 'zvíře' liší, hned jako první příklad si ke svým absurdním a malicherným poznámkám vybere vlkodlaky. Protože oni samozřejmě nemají vůbec žádné jiné starosti, než nějakého senilního starého fanatika, který dostává třesavku kdykoliv si pomyslí, že by se s nimi mělo jednat jako s normálními lidmi. Scamander píše: "Vlkodlaci žijí po většinu času jako lidé (kouzelníci nebo Mudlové). Avšak jednou za měsíc se promění v divoká, čtyřnohá zvířata s vraženými sklony a bez lidského svědomí."

Tohle mi připadá asi jako otázka "Kdy jste přestal mlátit svou ženu?" To není argument, ale podsouvání předsudků. Na jedné straně tvrdí, že zkoumá problematiku dvojí kategorizace a na druhé používá označení 'zvíře', jako by to byl uznávaný fakt. A vražedné sklony? Existuje spousta dvounohých 'zvířat', která zůstávají v lidské podobě pořád a přitom zabíjí jiné lidi, jako by se nechumelilo. Od kdy mají lidé automaticky svědomí? Kdybych nepsal referát a mohl se vyjadřovat svobodně, řekl bych, že jsou to všecko pořádně bigotní žvásty. Ovšem na rozdíl od Scamandera, _já_ vím, kdy mám odložit osobní názory stranou, takže se přidržím čistě faktů.

Scamander dál žvaní o rozdílech mezi Bytostmi a Zvířaty a píše: "...zatímco vlkodlaci byli po řadu let přesouváni z kategorie Bytostí do kategorie Zvířat a zase zpátky, v době vydání této knihy funguje Úřad na podporu vlkodlaků v Oddělení Bytostí [Oddělení pro sčítání a kontrolu kouzelných bytostí], zatímco Registrace vlkodlaků a Jednotka pro odchyt vlkodlaků spadají pod Oddělení Zvířat". Což přesně ukazuje jaké neskutečné svinstvo může vypadnout z olihních mozků typu Scamandera, když si vymýšlí pravidla a definice. Protože všechny ty řeči o Bytostech a Zvířatech a úřadech pro oboje nakonec znamenají, že vlkodlaci nemají práva a respekt, na které by měli mít nárok všechny bytosti, ale ani ochranu a péči a ohledy, které podle kouzelnických zákonů náleží zvířatům. Je to všechno hloupé a příšerné a kdyby mi ještě zbylo nějaké hnojivo a mokrá guma, nastrkal bych je do obálek a poslal všem těm starým onanistům, co myslí jak Scamander. Potřeboval bych toho hodně, a víte proč? Protože jejich stupidní způsob myšlení nikdy nikdo nezpochybňuje, lidi to čtou a pak si myslí, že je to pravda! To je ohavné! Tu učebnici by měli zakázat.

Konečně se dostáváme ke slibovaným 'zvířatům'. A zde, pod písmenem V, najdeme co? Správně, "vlkodlaka", přímo mezi "jednorožcem" a "okřídleným koněm". Takže celá ta Skamanderova debata Bytost vs. Zvíře jako by ani nebyla, co? Definice "vlkodlaka" je následující:

_**Vlkodlak**__: Vlkodlak je rozšířený po celém světě, ačkoliv předpokládá se, že pochází ze severní Evropy. Lidé se mění ve vlkodlaky pouze pokud byli pokousaní. Neexistuje žádná známá léčba. Jednou měsíčně, za úplňku, se jinak příčetný a normální kouzelník nebo Mudla, který byl nakažen, promění ve vražednou bestii. Jako téměř jediný mezi všemi kouzelnými tvory vlkodlak aktivně vyhledává lidské oběti a upřednostňuje je před jakýmkoliv jiným druhem kořisti._

První část je v pořádku, ačkoliv pokud si vzpomínám, debatovalo se o možném původu vlkodlaků v severní Americe. Ale kniha říká "předpokládá se", takže to asi ponechám bez komentáře. Dokud autor uznává, že podává jen svůj názor, nebudu protestovat. Nebo aspoň ne tak moc.

Ovšem 'příčetný a normální' musím stejně považovat za nevhodné výrazy. A 'vražená bestie', _zase!_ Možná se Scamanderovi prostě líbí, jak ta slova vedle sebe vypadají.

Co mě ale vážně dostalo byla ta poslední část. "Téměř jediný" říkáte, pane bigotní-idiotský-oslizlý-ksichte? Prolhaný zmetku. V knížce je osmdesát čtyři tvorů, správně? Prošel jsem si je jednoho po druhém a vypsal jsem všechny, o kterých se tvrdí, že si ke svačince rádi slupnou člověčinu. Ne všechny, kteří jsou lidem nebezpeční, ani ty, kteří jim někdy ublíží. Ne, výhradně ty, u kterých sám Scamander, pan Téměř-jediný, zvlášť upozorňuje, že mají na denním jídelníčku Soylent Green. (To je, mimochodem, mudlovský film. Film, to je hodně dlouhý pohyblivý obrázek, který Mudlové sledují v sobotu odpoledne. Zhasnou a jí při tom popcorn. Ptal jsem se jednoho kámoše, proč je ten popcorn tak důležitý a on jenom pokrčil ramenama. Mudlové jsou divní, dokonce i ti, co mají kouzelné děti. Soylent Green je prostě film o jezení lidí. Proto o něm píšu. Nerad bych uhýbal od tématu.)

Tady je seznam citací příslušných pasáží:

**Čínský**** ohniváč (Poddruh draka)** - _"upřednostňují vepřové a lidi."_

**Maďarský trnoocasý (Poddruh draka)** – _"živí se netopýry, ovcemi a, kdykoliv dostane přiležitost, lidmi."_  
><strong>Peruánský<strong>** zmijovec (Poddruh draka)** – _"má takovou zálibu v lidském mase, že mezinárodní rada kouzelníků byla nucena poslat do míst jeho výskytu lovce, aby ho vyhubili."_

**Erlking** – _"vysokým chichotáním, které je pro ně zvlášť lákavé, se děti pokusí odvést od jejich opatrovníků a pozřít."_

**Kappa** – _"Živí se lidskou krví."_ [jiná potrava není zmíněná, takže snad můžeme předpokládat, že sání krve je jejich jediný způsob obživy.]

**Kelpie** – _"poté, co naláká neopatrného člověka, aby jí vylezl na hřbet, ponoří se ihned na dno své řeky nebo jezera, kde jezdce pozře."_

**Smrtiplášť** – _"jakmile je oběť udušena, Smrtiplášť ji přímo na místě v její posteli sežere."_ [Jsou zmíněny pouze lidské oběti a jelikož je jako místo útoků specifikována 'jejich postel' dá se s jistotou říct, že potravou smrtipláštů jsou výhradně lidé.]

**Pogrebin** – _"pronásleduje lidi... skočí na ně a pokusí se je zabít."_

**Pětinoh** – _"velmi nebezpečné masožravé zvíře se zvláštní zálibou v lidském mase."_

**Jezinka** – _"jako potravu vyhledává děti."_

Víte, kolik jich je? Deset. Z 84. To dělá asi 12%, profesore. V čem přesně jsou tedy vlkodlaci 'téměř jediní'? Tohle je shnilý předsudek, který nemá na školách místo.

U článku o vlkodlacích je ještě poznámka, kde se píše, že "když právě není úplněk, vlkodlak je stejně neškodný jako kterýkoliv jiný člověk". Viděl jste někdy Kingsleyho, havraspárského odrážeče, při zápasu? Oh, jistě, lidé jsou naprosto neškodní. Jasně, tohle řeknu svojí ruce, až mi ji zas příště málem zlomí nějaký mizerný potlouk.

Ale poznámka ještě pokračuje. "Pro srdcervoucí popis zápasu čaroděje s lykantropií, viz klasika _Chlupatý čenich,__ lidské srdce_ od anonymního autora." Za prvé by mě zajímalo, jestli Scamandera vůbec někdy napadlo, že autor je anonymní proto, že vlkodlaci se bojí idiotů s inteligencí tlustočerva, kteří bez mapy nepoznají ani vlastní ksicht od prdele. Vsadím se, že 'anonym' měl spoustu věcí, za které by utratil svůj honorář, například nový kotlík. Věděl jste, profesore, že když přes noc zapomenete v kotlíku i jenom trošičku čistícího lektvaru, vypálí vám do dna díru? Cítil jsem se vážně hrozně, když se to stalo jednomu mému kamarádovi, protože to já jsem si bez ptaní půjčil jeho věci a on mi nedovolil, abych mu koupil nové, i když jsem mu ty staré zničil. Vsadím se, že kdyby se něco takového stalo anonymovi, koupil by si nový kotlík a kamarád, který mu zničil ten starý, by se už nemusel cítit provinile.

A "srdcervoucí"? Nevykládej mi o srdcervoucím, ty tupá, zparchantělá parodie autora. Tobě asi moc srdce nervou, co, když se k nim chováš, jako by byli prašiví?

Jelikož už se blížím k předepsané délce práce, svoji recenzi uzavřu: Tato kniha je blábol, v tom nejhorším slova smyslu. Je sprostá, hloupá, plná lží a polopravd a hloupostí, což jsem vlastně už psal, že? Že je hloupá. Ale školní trest nejspíš má být příšerný a nesnesitelný a otravný, takže předpokládám, že jsem ani nemohl čekat nic jednoduchého nebo zajímavého. Ale upřímně, tohle bylo opravdu strašné a já doufám, že v budoucnu mě čeká už jen klasické vyklízení komor a čištění záchodů a podobné tresty. Mám pocit, že Ufňukaná Uršula na mě začíná docela brát.

**KONEC**


End file.
